


A Perfectly Good Heart

by justlikeitwas



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crush, F/M, Rejection, Sort Of, anne figures some shit out, but it doesn’t end well for her, not really - Freeform, the fair, … unless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 12:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikeitwas/pseuds/justlikeitwas
Summary: After talking with the fortune teller, Anne realizes how she feels towards Gilbert. Elated, and with the advice of her dear friend Diana, Anne goes to find Gil to tell him how she feels but is given a nasty surprise.





	A Perfectly Good Heart

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this in the span of two hours after watching 3x05. It was originally just a one shot that I posted on my tumblr but after reading it over and looking at my feedback I’ve decided to give it a second part and post them both on here. Neither one of these will be edited because I psyche myself out when I edit my stuff.

After her conversation with the fortune teller, Anne has a lot to think about. She thinks about the way her cheeks flush whenever Gilbert comes up in conversation, about the way her heart flutters every time he enters the room. The memory of his goofy grin as he spun her around at the rehearsal dance and the way it made her lose track of everyone else in the room. Did she have feelings for him? Could it be possible?  
  


Sure, he was smart and intelligent, ambitious and determined, kind and handsome. They had grown remarkably close since Mary’s death and she definitely regarded him as an equal, but she did not feel these feelings for her other friends such as Diana or Cole?

She sits down on a wooden bench just a few tents away from the fortune teller in order to regain some semblance of understanding.

In all her fantasies about love and marriage Gilbert had never truly fit the description of what she thought was her ideal but all of a sudden she could see it, as clear as The Lake of Shining Waters. She could see him fit perfectly into the silhouette of the man she’d never been able to name.

He was really all she could ask for. He was respectful, kind, thoughtful, and funny. The conversations they had were always intelligent and stimulating but they came with such an ease it was like they had known each other since the day they were born. Yes, they had arguments and she made ridiculous mistakes in the heat of passion but those arguments just proved that they challenged each other.

It startled her how clearly she could see a future with him. They would continue to bicker and disagree about every little thing but they would reconcile almost immediately. They would have wonderfully long conversations about everything and nothing over lunch or dinner or during long walks in the evening. They would sit together in the most comfortable of silences, both of them immursed in a book or newspaper. They would laugh merrily at silly stories about school as they reminisced about their youth. Most of all though, they would be happy. They wouldn’t be anything like the couples she knew growing up. They would love each other deeply and unwaveringly until the end of their days. They might even have a child together, a little boy or girl with black curls and a slim, pointed nose.

She smiles at the thoughts, even if some of them frightened her. She wasn’t quite ready for some of that, she wanted to go to school and teach for a few years, maybe write a novel or something, before getting married or having any children. Surely Gilbert wouldn’t mind waiting a few years right? Surely he feels the same way, he still has so much school ahead of him. Getting married is probably the last of his priorities.

She hoped that Cole was right about Gilbert’s feelings too. She had seen for herself the way Gilbert looked at her, even if she hadn’t understood it until very recently, so she had hope that they were both on the same page. She isn’t sure what she would do if they weren’t, the thought was suddenly too horrible to bare. Now that she understood herself and her feelings she couldn’t even begin to contemplate what it would feel like to be rejected.

The dance was in just over an hour last she had checked, so she had some time to find Diana and talk to her about all this. If anyone could tell her what to do now, it would be Diana. With a giddiness in her heart that had not been there when she sat down, Anne gets off the bench and goes to look for her bosom friend.

Diana was at a stall selling all kinds of fabrics from the mainland when Anne found her. The girl gave her friend a bright smile as she was feeling the different textures in front of her.

“Diana,” Anne begins as she twists her fingers together nervously. Diana frowns and gives Anne her full attention. “I must speak with you immediately. It’s a matter of the utmost importance and I am in desperate need of reassurance.”

They duck in between two stalls for privacy. “Whatever is the matter? You look as though you’ve seen a ghost, or maybe something worse.”

Anne immediately spills everything on her mind, slowly through some parts and faster than ever on others. Diana’s face morphs from emotion to emotion as she listens to her dear friend but she can’t help but smile at Anne when she’s finished. It had been something she had seen coming from a mile away but she expected the revelation to come with more drama.

“Anne, I’m so happy that you’ve finally realized your feelings for Gilbert. I’m sure that Ruby won’t mind too much, she’ll understand eventually and be as happy for you as everyone else will be.”

Anne hadn’t even considered how Ruby might feel about any of this but she hoped Diana was right.

“I have to tell him, don’t I Diana?”

“Of course you must! Gilbert has been waiting for a while now, you must know that.”

Anne smiles. Her heart was beating erratically but it wasn’t because she was nervous about telling him, that was something she felt surprisingly calm about. If anything, her heart was just overwhelmed with excitement.

“How should I approach it Diana? Should I just tell him straight out?”

“No, not like that. Maybe you could ask him for a dance! That way, you can make a formal declaration of your feelings for him in public without making things so serious right away.”

“That’ll work?”

“Of course it will! There’s no way he could refuse.”  
  


Anne, after thanking Diana profusely, sets off again, this time in search of a certain curly haired boy. It felt right for her to be the one to approach him this time when she had so harshly let him down with the Take Notice conversation. She just hoped that she wasn’t wrong about all of this.

She finds him walking around the fair, looking very handsome in his suit. She pushes down the blush that crept up her neck at that and surges towards him before she can back away. She stands directly in front of him like she had so many times before, his hazel eyes locked right on hers. The only difference here is that Anne knows exactly what she’s doing. Her confidence grows when she recognizes the look in his eyes.

“Anne, you look lovely this afternoon.” Gilbert tells her politely. She smiles brilliantly.

“Thank you Gilbert, you look very dashing yourself. I was wondering if you had a dance available tonight and if perhaps-“ But she doesn’t continue. Her voice just stops mid-sentence. She does not see the way his whole face had lit up with hope, she doesn’t see that the look had grown stronger. All she sees is a beautiful woman walking right in Gilbert’s direction, linking her elbow in his once she reaches his side.

She was absolutely beautiful. Perfectly curled hair that was blonde with gold streaks throughout, not the ugly red of Anne’s hair. Her skin was clear and soft looking, without a single freckle in sight.She was everything Anne wasn’t and so much more.

“Gilbert, darling, who is this?” The beautiful woman asks him sweetly. Anne still doesn’t notice that the look completely disappears from his face when he looks at this new girl, she’s too busy reeling from the term “darling.”

Her heart had been in the palm of her hand but now it was on the ground in a million little pieces. This was one thing she hadn’t considered.

“Um, Winifred, this is Anne Shirley-Cuthbert. She’s a classmate of mine, and a good friend. Anne, this is Winifred Rose. She’s Doctor Ward’s secretary.”

She even has a perfect name. If her heart had been broken before, the shards were now being stomped on.

Gilbert had returned his gaze to Anne hoping she’d continue what she was saying but the change in her demeanour was as noticeable as her hair. He wanted to curse. If Winifred hadn’t come back and called him that maybe Anne would have said it, but now she cleared her throat and frowned.

“I wasn’t aware that you already had a companion, Gilbert. I’m terribly sorry for taking up your time together. It was a pleasure to meet you, Miss. Rose.”

That’s all she says before immediately turning around and running away.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! If you want to scream about shirbert with me on tumblr, my user is @anne-girl. Please leave a kudos and maybe even some feedback! ❤️


End file.
